Certain computer systems, such as backup systems or revision control systems (e.g., a source code version control system), may maintain multiple versions of files. For example, a new version of a file may be stored periodically (e.g., nightly) or whenever the contents of the file changes. Such systems may enable a user to revert a file back to any of the previously stored versions of the file. As the number of files maintained in the system increases, it may become difficult to quickly locate a desired version of a file.